Valkyrie
Valkyrie are tasked to choose the souls of dead warriors and offer them a better place in the afterlife. They themselves are beings of war and, despite their fair, feminine appearance, are quite capable of breaking out the violence at the drop of a hat. Origin Story: Valkyrie are fierce warrior Celestials who originate from a realm known as Valhalla, a place where the souls of victorious pagan warriors are said to reside in after death. They have been visiting earth probably since the dawn of war and are associated with all things military. Facts: -Valkyrie favor 'true warriors,' men (or women) who believe in facing their opponents bravely. This doesn't mean they eschew deception or trickery, only that a person must not lack the courage to face death head on. -Valkyrie feel pulled towards the military, especially to warriors who prove themselves to be true leaders and victors. A capable soldier, especially a Supernatural one, can easily gather a few Valkyries around them to join him (or her) in battle. -Valkyrie all take the appearance of women of Nordic descent. -Valkyrie prefer professions that require skill and strength of arm. The military, as stated previously, is easily the number one place to find them. But Valkyrie can also be found serving in police forces, working private security, or even doing work as mercenaries. Bounty hunting is also popular among the Valkyrie. -Valkyrie are susceptible to supernatural attacks. Because of this, they hold a special dislike for magick-users, whom they see as cowards who hide behind their magicks rather than face their opponents in glorious, hand-to-hand combat. -Valkyrie are close allies to the Orders of Destroyers and Thule. -The Nordic Gods associated with the Valkyrie are Odin and Freya. Freya is either the chief of the Valkyries or perhaps part of them. Powers: -War Cry = The Valkyrie can let loose with a terrible war cry that emboldens allies and puts fear in the hearts of their enemies. -Flight = Valkyrie possess the power to fly and can quickly form angelic wings on their backsides to lift them into the air. -Armor of Valhalla = Valkyrie can summon to them the arms and armor of Viking warriors. These items are magickal in nature and the weapons will produce wounds which are not easily healed. -Raven Ally = Valkyrie can summon ravens or similar birds to them. These birds will 'speak' with them, giving away enemy locations and movements or scouting out areas ahead of the Valkyrie. -Chooser of the Slain = The Valkyrie can choose the souls of the recently dead, honoring those they deem worthy of entrance into Valhalla following death. -Spirit Sight = Valkyrie can peer into the spirit world and see what local spirits are up too. -Increased Strength and Speed = Despite their smaller size, Valkyrie can fight with a strength and speed easily matching that of any man. -Fearless = Valkyrie desire a glorious death in combat to appease Odin. As such, they are resistant to Fear-based attacks such as intimidation or magickal attacks. Category:Pagan Category:War